


Ways of Knowing

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Injury, Medical, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways of Knowing

John's knuckles are white as he grips the controls, urging the jumper towards the gate at breakneck speed.

"You better give me a status report," Carson's voice says.

"Broke his left tibia and fibula," Ronon responds, automatically; Teyla flashes him a look, which he ignores. "Possible Colles' fracture of the left wrist."

There's a pause. "I'm sorry, what was that last?"

McKay screams again, before Ronon can answer. "A Colles' fracture," he repeats. "Left wrist. He fell onto his hand."

"Thank you," Carson says. "We're ready for you in the jumper bay."

Later, when Rodney is sedated and set, Carson comes into the observation room, scrubbing his hand through his hair and looking exhausted. Ronon is alone, Teyla and Sheppard down in McKay's room, keeping a closer eye on him.

"I'm impressed," Carson tells him. "Truth be told, I didn't pick you for the medical type."

Ronon remembers laying in Melena's bed, her textbooks open beside him, lying perfectly still as her delicate hands traced up and down his body, meticulously tracking each one of his bones underneath his skin. He can remember how ticklish her fingers were over his heartbones, the flat of her palms as they smoothed over his wings, the way she slid her hands down over his upper hip and on to his long legs. He remembers lying there for hours, just letting her study him, until he couldn't stand it anymore, until he had to bear her down to the bed and kiss her all over, while she laughed and protested and forgot about her competency examinations, just for a little moment.

He remembers sitting in front of his borrowed computer for hours, meticulously relearning the names of each and every single one of them, memorizing them in the cold, metallic language of the Earth- ribs, scapulae, ilium, femur bones. He remembers pressing his hand to his sternum, trying to remember what it felt like when Melena's soft, small hand rested in the same place.

He shrugs.

Carson shakes his head. "You are a mysterious one, aren't you?"

_Not really_, Ronon thinks, but he holds his tongue.


End file.
